Unity
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Weddings didn't only bring the bride and groom together. Dotty. Bria. OneShot.


_Started this a while ago, and I didn't know where I was going with it! So I've only just finished it after it's been sitting on my computer for about three months! I hope you guys enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

It wasn't very often the team would all be found in dress pants, ironed shirts and stiff shoes.

_And _in a church.

But there they were, and they were smiling too.

Brian O'Conner and Mia Toretto, soon to be O'Conner, were standing in front of the alter, staring at each other as though they were the only people in the world. Every eye in the room was on them, and usually Mia would falter under the pressure, but she couldn't even process anyone else. She could barely hear the priest talking, her eyes only on the blonde man in front of her.

Leticia Ortiz had been all for the Maid of Honour position in the wedding, however she had put her foot down at the long, dusky pink dresses that Mia and Giselle Harabo had originally picked out. In the end, Giselle wore the long pink dress and Letty wore a shorter version, one that came a few inches above the knee. The pink was bad enough, and the boys had teased her endlessly about it. They would never say it out loud, but Letty actually looked really good. Her hair was in it's usual tousled state, but there was extra product in it, tumbling around her bare shoulders. The boob tube dress clung to all the right curves, flowing out from her waist around her toned legs. There was the faintest hint of make up on her face, a silvery type of eye shadow and a faint line of black eyeliner. She was staring up at her best friend—her sister—and the man she was about to make her husband with her usual stoic expression, but her eyes shone with a film of tears she would deny if anyone asked her about. Her hands were clenched tight around bouquet of flowers in her hand as she kept her eyes forward on the happy couple, no matter how much they itched to fall to the man opposite her.

The man opposite her, clearly the Best Man of the wedding, had no qualms with letting his eyes drift from his sister and her soon to be husband, to the Maid of Honour only a few steps from him. While it was the most important day of her life, he couldn't help but let his eyes drift over to the woman he hadn't seen in nearly eighteen months. Dominic Toretto watched as his sister said 'I do' and the couple were given permission to kiss. The good behaviour that had been so hard to uphold obviously went out the window at the point—Vince Martin, Leon Eppes and Jesse Lomas letting out wolf whistles and whoops as the kiss went on a moment longer than proper. Dom's eyes fell back to Letty, and he saw a quick little nose twitch that he knew meant was a sign she was holding back tears. When Brian and Mia broke apart and Mia looked at her bestfriend, giggling with happiness, Dom saw the watery little smile Letty gave her before dropping her eyes quickly to the ground.

No one had ever accused of Letty being sentimental before, but from what Dom was seeing at that moment, he could almost swear Letty was having _female feelings._

* * *

The reception was simple, it was in a small town hall that had been decorated with white crepe paper, fairy lights and silver tinsel. A little girly for Letty's taste, but it was exactly the sort of thing that Mia wanted and it was her day so Letty was happy. The toasts were made—slightly inappropriate but sweet—and then the drinking and eating began. As usual, the drinking got more than a little out of control, but everyone was still on their best behaviour. Brian and Mia got up to have their first dance, and Giselle burst into tears, Vince shooting her a look of utter horror as she leaned on his shoulder. Han quickly distracted his girlfriend with a glass of champagne and then by asking her to dance. Dom's eyes drifted over to Letty who was watching the two couples sway to a Whitney Houston power balladwith suspiciously watery eyes. He considered getting up and asking her to dance but the past five years hung between them like a giant questioning cloud. Leon finally got up and held out a hand to the beautiful Latina to dance. The other man was well on his way to tipsy but he and Letty danced comfortably with each other, Leon holding her close and making her laugh. Dom couldn't help but feel a jealousy lick at the pit of his stomach as he watched the two, but he knew it was different.

Leon hadn't been the one who had pushed her to leave and take a scholarship at a University halfway across the country. Dom hadn't regretted the decision, and he still didn't, although seeing her made it hurt as intensely as it had the day she had left.

Finally, he got up and made his way onto the dance floor. It was another slow song, _Because I Loved You _by Celine Dion, one of the many love songs that had been playing on a loop through the house for the past couple of weeks. The hall was filled with dancing couples now, most of them making out. Leon and Letty were talking softly and they stopped when Dom approached them. Letty sucked in her lower lip as the two broke apart.

"Can I cut in?" Dom asked, his voice low. Letty glanced quickly at Leon before nodding shortly. Dom quickly took her hand, pulling her in close to him. It had been five years since he had held her like this, and their bodies still fit perfectly together. He wound an arm around her waist, settling at the small of her back. He felt her tense up but as they began to sway, he felt her relax. He dipped his head so that his face was pressing against her soft hair. "I feel like I could sing this song word for word," Dom murmured, trying to calm her down.

"I don't think Dominic Toretto should go around admitting that," Letty replied, her voice barely audible. Dom didn't reply, but he knew that she was settling into his touch. They were silent for the rest of the next song, and then the next, until the tempo of the music shifted and a faster song came on.

"Can we talk?" He asked as they stilled. Letty eyed him with wary eyes before nodding. They made their way through the crowds of people and out onto the steps outside. It was almost ten o'clock by now, and the light from the hall was the only thing that lit their way. Letty licked her lips as she saw Dom walk a couple steps in front of her. As much as she had been trying to avoid looking at him throughout the night, she couldn't stop her eyes from falling toward the man who had held her heart for so long…And still did. He looked good, always did, but there was something about how good Dom looked in his tux, in a black button down shirt and a deep purple tie. She had felt her body responding to him the whole afternoon and as much as she tried to push down the pulsing, it had only gotten worse when they had danced together, his hard body pressed against her. This was why she had stopped going home after a couple of years at Uni, every time she saw Dom her body longed to be touched. But after everything that had gone down between them, her head told her to stay away. Probably the most sensible thing she had ever done.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" Letty asked, pausing at the bottom of the stairs, raising an eyebrow at the eldest Toretto. He turned around to face her, his hands in his suit pants pocket.

"I just…Wanted to know how you're doing," he murmured.

"I'm fine. I finished my degree, I got a job. But you already know all of this, I'm pretty sure Mia keeps you in the loop," Letty replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Dom nodded, smiling at the ground ruefully. "I know you better than I know myself, Dom, I know you will have been checking up on me."

"Well," he shrugged. "It's not like I see you enough to ask you myself." He knew that his words could present a challenge, he wanted to see her response. And he wasn't let down when her eyes flashed as they rose to meet his.

"And who's decision was that," she instantly snapped back. He almost couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, only just managing to bite it back because he knew that she would probably punch him in the nose if he grinned at her. Although, in the past, whenever they had gotten into fights, it had always ended in amazing, sweaty sex. Perhaps if he played his cards right, that would happen tonight… "I wanted to stay, _Dominic_," she hissed at him, glancing quickly over her shoulder to make sure no one was around. "I wanted to stay with you, but you pretty much threatened to break up with me if I didn't go." Dom narrowed his eyes at her.

"The way you're making it sound is as though it wasn't hard _for me_," he growled at her. "For God's sakes, Letty, letting you go was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do! And I thought you would at least have _tried _to make us work!"

"Tried to make us work?" Letty gave a laugh that sounded vaguely maniacal. "Even when I was living with you I could barely keep those racer skanks at bay. I was four hours away, even with my driving. There was no way that you were going to be sleeping alone after a few weeks—"

"Oh, so now you're saying that it's _my _fault because _you _didn't trust me?!" Dom's voice was raising and he was glad that the music inside was loud because once they started fighting, it didn't stop and didn't get any quieter.

"Well you didn't exactly make it easy, did you?!" Letty snapped. "Shit, I came back my first semester and you were all over than Tran whore at the racers. And then you saw me and acted as though it was nothing, and I should just jump into your arms and into your bed!"

"For God's sakes, Niki Tran has been after me for years just to rub it in her brothers face. You know I've been there once and I'll never go there again!"

"It sure as _hell _didn't look that way!" Letty screeched and that time two people who were standing near the doorway of the hall turned and looked at them. Dom glared in their direction and they wisely turned back around, but Dom knew that this was only going to get worse. He grasped Letty's elbow, pulling her in the direction of his car, a 1969 Daytona Charger. She tried to jerk her arm away, but most of her attention was focussing on not tripping over in the high heels she had been forced to wear to the wedding. He shoved her in the passenger side and then slid into the drivers seat, turning to glare at her.

"Letty! For God's sakes! You got a full scholarship! Of course I wanted you to stay! Just the thought of loosing you made me feel sick! But I fucking believed in us, I thought that we could have made the distance work!" He shouted at her. Letty opened her mouth to speak but he kept on shouting, not allowing her a chance to say anything. "I had all these thoughts of sexy texts and video chats, but instead, you took for the hills and apart from the occasional visit at Christmas, I didn't see you again!" Letty's eyes were still narrowed, but her lips were now pressed together, clearly listening to him. "Shit, Let, I waited for you to come back for a whole year—_one year_!" Her eyes sparked at the meaning behind his words. "Yeah, exactly. I fucking loved you, Let. I always thought that it was going to be us doing this whole wedding thing." He turned to stare out his front window, slamming his hands down in frustration against his steering while. He breathed out heavily through clenched teeth. Letty watched him, licking her lower lip as she took in what he had said. Finally, those glossed lips parted and she said something that Dom had never heard her say.

"I'm sorry." His eyes widened and he turned to look at her. She rolled her own eyes and settled back in the leather passenger seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "Geez, don't look so surprised. I am capable of an apology."

"Well that's surprising," he muttered. They were silent for a long time, both staring out the front window, the only noise coming from the music and laughing from inside the hall. Letty gave a small smile and Dom glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I loved you too, Dom," she mumbled. "Why do you think I didn't want to go?"

"I couldn't let me be the reason that you gave up something like that," he replied evenly. Quiet fell again.

"I still love you, Dom," her voice was barely audible. Dom's head snapped over to her, looking at the girl he had once had. Sitting in his car, staring glumly out the window, looking so completely unlike the Latina he once knew. Wearing a pink dress and high heeled shoes and makeup. She looked stunning, but he was pretty sure she still looked even better wearing shorts, one of his tee shirts and grease stains on her hands.

"You're crazy if you think I don't still love you, Let," he replied. He heard her breathing hitch but she continued to stare out the window. He reached over and grasped her arm, pulling her closer to him even though he knew it would have been uncomfortable for her, her stomach pressing into the gear stick. "Letty. These past five years have been the most uneventful and empty years of my life. I haven't had you screwing things up at the shop, or pissing off everyone at the races, or getting into crazy schemes with Jesse." A rueful smile graced her glossed lips at his comments. "I haven't had you in my bed, wearing my clothes and leaving your underwear everywhere. And it hasn't been right." He heard her breathing hitch again and he bit down on his lower lip. "Letty…" he inched closer to her. "I need you back."

"I've always been yours, Dom," Letty whispered before there lips finally crashed together. Five years of pent up tension and need for one another poured from their mouths as their tongues twined together and their finger grasped for each other. Dom's hands tangled in her hair while hers slid underneath his tuxedo jacket and pulled at his silk shirt. They pulled apart momentarily as he grasped her waist and after an awkward manoeuvre, Letty was over the centre console and straddling his lip. They shared a quick grin. "We still got it," she muttered before he skimmed his hands over her thighs and up her skirt.

* * *

"I'm about to throw the bouquet! I need Letty and Dom here for this!" Mia was looking around the hall, unable to find two of the most important people in her life. Brian and Giselle had been helping her, exchanging clueless looks when they both came up empty handed. It was then that they noticed the boys crowded by the window that looked out over the car park. They made their way over and Mia raised an eyebrow. "Have you guys seen Dom and Letty?" Vince let out a snort.

"Hell yeah we have," he grinned. "And if you just give us a couple more minutes, we're going to be seeing a _whole _lot more of Letty." They moved to allow the trio to look out the window as well. In the car pillow, almost hidden from view by a tree but not quite was Dom's charger, and once focussed on, it was easy to see the couple making out on the drivers seat, things clearly getting just slightly more heated. Mia grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Can you guys open this window for me?" She asked, glancing up to where the catch was, just a little above her head. Brian reached above her and undone the clasp, pushing open the large window. Mia, Brian, Giselle, Han, Vince, Leon and Jesse all crowded around as Mia poised her bouquet and then threw it with great precision at the car. The couple sprung apart as something hit the bonnet, eyes flashing open guiltily as they noticed their audience. Dom managed a cheeky smile while Letty tried to pull her dress back up to cover her bra. They noticed the bouquet and rolled their eyes, both exchanging looks that the rest of the team couldn't see. Mia blew them a kiss before ordering the window to be shut again.

_Sorry about any errors, I'm in a rush to put this up!_


End file.
